


Worry

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Transporter Sex, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: Evan's day starts badly and gets worse before it gets better again. All before dawn breaks. Just an excuse for transporter smut?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eriah211](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/gifts).



> From the prompt 'power blackout'.

~  
  
Evan rolled over and woke abruptly when his hand felt empty space in the bed. He sighed, and flopped onto his back again, running a hand through his thick hair. He hated when he woke up alone.  
  
Sure, it was probably for the best. David no doubt had some botany-type experiment he needed to attend to, or seeds to polish or something, and maybe it was better to keep their... relationship hidden for the time being, but goddammit, usually he got a kiss goodbye.  
  
A sleepy kiss in the dark, full of promise and warmth that kept him going all day.  
  
He was getting used to waking up with David. Sleeping with an early riser had its advantages. He smirked as a memory flickered through his mind, David crawling on top of him in the light of dawn, his face beaming. They'd made love, silent save for heated breath, a little crazy, wild - and fucking _amazing_.  
  
Reaching for his radio to see if he could find out where David was, he was suddenly plunged into complete blackness and he couldn't see past his hand.  
  
“What the...?” He sent a request to the city for more light, but felt nothing. He tried to open the blinds over the window, clearly more effective than he'd ever given them credit for, but drew a blank instead.  
  
He got out of bed carefully and felt for his pants and shirt on the chair, glad he didn't have to distinguish between his and David's at least. After he'd pulled his boots on, he forced his blinds open and saw the city below, in eerie and complete darkness. Adrenaline surged in him as various scenarios bounced around his mind. Hostiles, streaming along the piers, security officers felled in their path.  
  
_”Major Lorne, respond.”_ His radio crackled into life, and he grabbed for it and fixed it over his ear.  
  
“Lorne here. What's going on, Chuck?”  
  
_“Power blackout, Major. We're locating the source now. Colonel Sheppard wants a team ready to investigate.”_  
  
“On my way,” Evan responded, strapping on his pistol and throwing his rifle over his shoulder before he forced his door open and headed out, flashlight in hand.  
  
Marching swiftly towards the gateroom, Evan couldn't help but worry about David. What if there had been an explosion? What if David was hurt, or captured by the invading enemy? He took the stairs four at a time to get to his destination faster.  
  
Sheppard, McKay, Ronon, Stackhouse and Cole were waiting when he got there, lighting up the gateroom with their powerful flashlights.  
  
“Nice of you to join us, Major. We're heading down to the West pier,” Sheppard grinned with his torch under his face, before he turned and led the way. “All city comms are down, only military radios are functioning. No reports of casualties.”  
  
The West pier. David's greenhouses were in the West pier. “Source of the blackout located?” he asked as evenly as he could.  
  
“Not specifically,” replied McKay. “It's outside of the Power Distribution Centre. I have a junction identifier, well, Zelenka extracted it for me but I told him how of course, but without power I can't pinpoint it to an exact portal. We'll just have to do it the old-fashioned way and read the numbers when we get down there.”  
  
“Um. Right,” Evan mumbled politely, not really understanding all the technicalities. “We don't know if it's near the greenhouses, then?”  
  
Sheppard quirked an eyebrow at him.  
  
McKay looked like he was thinking. “It could be. I'd say that was a distinct possibility.”  
  
Dammit, Evan hated feeling so helpless. He walked a little faster, the beam of his flashlight dancing before him. If David was in trouble, he wanted to be there yesterday.  
  
Their boots were loud on the stair treads, metallic clangs ringing out as they headed for the lower levels. McKay occasionally snapped open a panel in a wall and peering at it, with Sheppard shining the flashlight for him, before muttering and heading off again.  
  
“Not far,” offered McKay.  
  
They were getting closer to the greenhouses. Evan curled his hand tighter around the grip of his rifle. “Are we expecting any trouble down here, Doc?” he asked.  
  
Even in the poor light Evan could see McKay's scathing stare.  
  
“Please, Major. It's just a cracked crystal, that's all.”  
  
Ronon asked, “Why do you need all of us to come with you, if it's just a cracked crystal?”  
  
“Why did it crack? The whole city is out.” Evan couldn't help it, he was... worried.  
  
McKay exchanged a glance with Sheppard, and then waved a hand dismissively. “We're working on that, okay? Let's just find the damn thing and get the lights back on.”  
  
Evan knew better than to argue, and the sooner he knew David was okay the better. Soon they were outside the greenhouses, making their way into the entrance atrium by the light of their flashlights.  
  
Evan helped Stackhouse to force the doors to the main greenhouse open, the dawn light filtering down through colored roof glass in a welcome haze. Sheppard nodded to him.  
  
“Anybody home?” Lorne called, toning down his urge to shout David's name.  
  
Movement to his left caught his eye, and he kept his hand near his rifle grip until he saw Katie Brown appear from behind a large palm, her arms up a little.  
  
“Major?”  
  
“Doctor Brown. You okay?” He took a few steps towards her as another botanist uncurled themselves from under the foliage.  
  
“We're fine but all the lights went out in the city and we couldn't reach anyone on comms. What's happening?”  
  
Evan turned to see McKay fiddling with the innards of a wall panel. “Just a blown fuse. Nothing to worry about.” He scanned the group of botanists but there was no David. “Um... Doc Parrish not here?” he asked Katie.  
  
Katie blinked. “I thought... Isn't he...? Ah, no, that is. He left about twenty minutes ago, not long before the power went out.” Her eyes were saying a lot more than her stuttered words, and Evan felt his stomach twist into a knot as he realised she _knew_. “You need to find him,” she said quietly.  
  
There was nothing Evan wanted more. He walked over to Sheppard. “We've got a missing botanist, sir. Permission to go looking.”  
  
Sheppard quirked an eyebrow at him, opened his mouth, perhaps to ask how exactly he knew Parrish was missing, but thought better of it and closed it again, something Evan wasn't sure he really wanted to think about too closely. “Sure. Need any help?” He nodded towards Stackhouse and Cole.  
  
Evan shook his head. “I'll be fine. He's, ah, probably in the mess hall or somewhere.”  
  
Sheppard nodded his head slowly, a faint grin on his lips. “Sure he will.”  
  
Behind them, McKay let out a noise of annoyance as he swapped crystals in the drawer. “Dammit, this is the junction. It should be working.”  
  
Evan shared a look with Sheppard that said 'give him time', and headed out, hoping that all he had to do was check the route to his quarters and hope that David was somewhere along the way.  
  
On the long corridor to the nearest transporter, he wondered how many others suspected he and David were together apart from Doctor Brown and Sheppard. Or was the question, was there anyone who didn't suspect?  
  
In the beam of his flashlight, he saw the stairwell they had come down, but instead headed for the transporter David would have used before the blackout. He put his flashlight on his belt and laced his fingers over the edge of the door and tried to force it open, when he heard a noise from inside.  
  
Heart pounding, he called out, “David? Is that you?”  
  
There was a pause, then a muffled, “Evan?”  
  
With a sigh of relief that came from his gut, Evan put all his energy into getting that door open. “Hang on,” he grunted. “I'll get you out.”  
  
With a hiss of defeat, the door slid open, and Evan shoved it further. David was pressed against the back wall of the transporter, eyes wide and blinking.  
  
“David. Thank god.” In a heartbeat, Evan met him, enfolding him in a shared embrace. “I didn't know where you were.”  
  
“What happened to the power?” David mumbled, his face buried near Evan's left ear.  
  
“Some damned crystal near your greenhouse cracked, McKay is down there fixing it now.”  
  
David's voice was full of relief. “I thought I was going to be stuck for hours.”  
  
Evan glanced at a panel in the wall, open, with wires and crystals askew. “I see you tried to get your way out?”  
  
David nodded, shrugged. “Had to try. I was...”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Didn't get a chance to say goodbye,” he blushed. “Sorry I ran out so early. I completely forgot I promised Katie and Alex I would help them start on the thermogenesis experi... Oh.”  
  
“'Oh'?” Evan let his fingers trace lazy circles over David's back, sensing the tension there.  
  
_“Major Lorne, respond.”_ Sheppard's voice.  
  
“Lorne here. I've found Parrish.”  
  
_“Good. And we've found the problem. Tell Parrish, next time he and his friends want to wire their warm-blooded plants into the city, they need to talk to McKay first.”_  
  
David groaned and slumped against the wall. “Oh crap.”  
  
Evan grinned. “Will do, sir.”  
  
_“Take a few hours off. McKay says he's gonna take 22 minutes to reroute this thing to get power back. We'll make the debrief at noon.”_  
  
“Sir.” Evan removed his radio and tucked it into his pocket. “Well, damn.”  
  
David ran his hands over his face. “I'm sorry.”  
  
Evan crowded him against the wall. “Hey. You weren't to know. No harm done. Probably.” He took off his rifle and leaned it against the wall, then kissed David gently, just glad his lover was okay.  
  
David sighed and closed his eyes, kissing Evan back, his arms sneaking around Evan's body, fingers sliding under his belt, pulling him close.  
  
“Better?” murmured Evan, kissing his way along David's jaw and over his throat.  
  
David let out a big sigh. “Oh god. Yes. So much better. Damn, I hate it when I fuck up. We were investigating if it was possible to recharge the ZPM with that new plant from MX4-7B.” His hands settled over Evan's shoulders and squeezed.  
  
Evan shrugged, and kissed David firmly. “Yeah? You guys might still get it to work. It sure caused a stir. How about we go back to my quarters and you can give me that good morning kiss?” He tugged at David, planning on heading for the stairs, but the transporter door had slid closed on them. Evan tried to slide it open but it wouldn't budge.  
  
“Oh crap. Sorry, Evan. My fault again.”  
  
“What...?”  
  
“I need to put the panel back together.” David moved away from Evan, but only succeeded in knocking the flashlight off Evan belt and it dropped to the floor with a clunk, and they were plunged into darkness.  
  
“Shit.”  
  
Evan clung onto David before he could bend down to try and get the flashlight. “Hey. Leave it. Let's just wait for McKay to fix the lights, then we can get ourselves out of here.”  
  
David growled impatiently. “Could today get any worse?”  
  
Unable to see anything, Evan cautiously felt his way to curl his hand around David's neck. “It's not so bad. We've got each other, and 22 minutes to kill. How 'bout I try and make today better?” Evan hated it when David was hard on himself. Sure, the botanist had bad days, but Evan loved him, and that was all that mattered. Being this close to David, in the darkness, was having a rapid effect on Evan's dick, and he had some ideas about how to distract David from how the day was turning out.  
  
“Evan. Really? In a transporter? I...” David cut himself off mid-sentence with a strangled moan as Evan slipped his hand inside David's pants. “Jesus.”  
  
“Is that good? What does it feel like?” Evan murmured, wrapping his hand around David's dick properly, freeing it from his lover's underwear.  
  
David's voice was breathy in the darkness. “I can't see you, fuck, that feels good. Don't stop. I... Can we...?” David's long fingers found their way to Evan's top and pulled the zip down slowly before he tugged the t-shirt out of his BDUs.  
  
Evan hissed as David's hands slid over his torso, and he tightened his grip, stroking just the way David liked it.  
  
David gasped a chuckle, and Evan heard his head bang back against the transporter wall. “Evan...”  
  
Evan smiled, knowing his plan was working, and he pressed closer to his lover, stripping David's t-shirt off and throwing it behind him, making David gasp. He pushed David's pants down further. “Turn around,” he whispered, gently squeezing David's balls, his fingers teasing further. He knew what would make David feel good.  
  
With an impatient moan, David span around and braced himself against the wall, rubbing his ass against Evan's aching cock, still trapped in his BDUs. Evan unzipped himself, his breath coming in fast heaves as he took his own dick in hand, hot and heavy and leaking already.  
  
“Fuck, David, it's so dark, tell me if I need to stop, okay?” With his free hand, he traced David's ass, stroking down his crack and teasing at the pucker of eager flesh he could feel.  
  
“I will. Fuck, just do it, Evan, now.” David pushed back eagerly, and Evan grinned.  
  
He spat on his fingers and slicked his dick a little, before nudging the head to David's ass. It felt strange, only feeling and not seeing, but David moaned softly, still pushing back against him, and Evan wanted more. He pushed harder, driving himself into his lover's body, welcomed by the tight heat and David's soft cry.  
  
Steadying himself with one hand on David's smooth hip, the other running over David's long back, Evan moved gently, letting David adjust to him, listening in the dark to David's quiet, filthy moans.  
  
“Fuck, Evan, this feels... Oh god, more. Harder, please.”  
  
Evan bit his lip and began to thrust deeper, having to move his stance slightly for a better angle, and he cried out at the same time as David, feeling the intensity ramp up.  
  
“Yes, Evan, fuck yes...” David's voice sounded more muffled, he'd dropped his head between his shoulders, forcing himself back deeper onto Evan's cock and reaching for his own.  
  
Evan heard the soft slaps of David jerking himself off as he pounded harder into his ass, and he struggled to breathe as his release got closer. David was so hot around him, felt so good, he just wanted to fuck David into the wall and come inside him.  
  
“Ev...” David choked, his body jerking as he came, tightening around Evan's dick, his breathing stuttered gasps in the dark.  
  
“Fuck.” Evan's orgasm hit him, his dick unloading deep in David's ass, and he pulled himself closer, gripping David's hips with sweat-slick hands, rolling his hips against his lover through the aftershocks that left him trembling and gasping. “Fuck, David, fuck. I love you,” he breathed, plastering himself over David's back and stealing a kiss from a damp shoulderblade.  
  
David shivered. “I love you too,” he whispered.  
  
Time seemed to melt away as they moved together, Evan slowly pulling out, rubbing at the come that leaked from David's ass, murmuring soft words of love as he turned his lover around and they folded themselves into a desperate embrace. David grasped at Evan's neck, kissing him open-mouthed and wet in the dark, Evan propping himself against the taller man to stop himself from falling down.  
  
David shivered. “That felt so good.”  
  
Evan nodded. “Worth it,” he muttered.  
  
Suddenly, the lights inside the transporter began to glow, the city wheezing into life, and they were bathed in light. Evan blinked in near horror at the scene of debauchery they presented, before he burst out laughing.  
  
His own uniform was askew, his BDUs still around his ass, held up only by his thighstraps, and David looked well-fucked, his hair all over the place, bare to his ass, his skin still glowing with sweat. He could even see David's come dripping down the wall behind him.  
  
“Jesus. We look like hell.”  
  
David began to laugh too, pulling up his pants and kissing him quickly. “Totally worth it.” He kissed him again. “Good morning, Evan.”  
  
~


End file.
